


Say My Name

by DoggyYasha



Category: Naruto
Genre: 2007 story, Angst, Complete, M/M, Sad, slight mentions of neji and Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggyYasha/pseuds/DoggyYasha
Summary: what happens when naruto thinks sasuke is cheating on him...why wont he say his name?implied SasuNaru of sorts





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fanfiction from 2007.  
> I have tried to fix errors without changing the story too much. Lol.
> 
> There is a part where there is direct blame put on a person...by the one that is distraught, while I wouldn't normally blame someone like that it again is from 2007.

  
** Naruto's POV **

I thought you loved me. I thought I was your one and only… you told me that was why you came back to Konoha! SO WHY WON'T YOU SAY MY FREAKING' NAME?! I'm the only one in the village that you've given a _pet_ name to, but I don't think that means anything. I saw the looks you gave me then, and the looks you give me now. They're not the same.

**SAY MY NAME!**

'Dobe' such a nice name. Ha. I know when you say it; it's not an insult like it used to be.  
But still, why can't you do it? I guess I know why now.  
So thanks for breaking my heart. If what I think happens not to be true, then why won't you even say my name?

It's not that hard to say. Na-ru-to. See? Not hard at all. Still in all its simpleness you STILL call me stupid, dobe, moron, idiot, loser, dumbass, countless names; but not once a Naruto or an Uzumaki.

Yes, I know I'm loud, in-your-face type person, but you said that that one of the reasons you loved me. Me.

I see you walking down the street with him with no care in the world. How did that relationship happen?! How was I overlooked? It doesn't hurt me to know you're happy. It hurts to know that you still don't have the FUCKING BALLS TO TELL ME!

Say my name.

Say my name to me. Just once. I don't care if it's over. I DONT CARE! Ever since I've known you, you've said my name… what, maybe 5 times give or take a few – but now you won't even say it at all. You don't look me in the eye, you don't start fights, and you don't do anything that involves me except come home to go to sleep. You completely stopped.

 

** Normal POV **

A ninja, age 20 and dressed in orange, walked the streets of Konoha with his head hung low so he couldn't see anything he didn't want to see. He'd dissolved from the bright, happy person everyone knew into someone who looked completely distraught. The ninja's name, Uzumaki Naruto and his heart was broken (couldn't you tell?). Some bastard did it but I bet you can't guess who.

He swerved and side stepped in order to keep his personal bubble, well personal. He looked up. He saw them. His heart stopped.

"Neji… it's beautiful."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. So what do you think?" Neji said with a smirk.

"I just told you what I thought."

"That's not what I meant Uchiha and you know it." Neji glared.

"Heh… maybe. Maybe not."

Naruto held his breath, hoping that what was happening in front of him was a dream.

It wasn't.

Tears streamed down his face in an instant as he held in a sob. The boys who had just held that conversation looked to Naruto after hearing a choked off cry of despair. Confused, Neji and the traitor walked towards him. Naruto took one last look at the pair before him, and fled. 

 

**Naruto's POV**

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! **I WON'T!** How could you do this to me?! I knew you were cheating but why with him?!

Can you believe I ran to Hokage Mountain? Can you believe I'll never be Hokage? Not now.

Whatever. It doesn't matter what you believe anymore – 'cause in an instant, you'll see, no, you'll know that you're the only thing I had lived for. You've broken my heart and you'll take my life. Yet, I still love you.

I hear you running up behind me. I hear you yell, **"Dobe!"**

I hate that name.

I take a step closer to the edge. Your voice trembles as you ask me what I'm doing. All I can do is look at you, with tears in my eyes and on my face, clutching my orange jacket above my heart. You look scared. I begin to wonder why but like always, you say the wrong thing. You whisper, "Dobe" ever so softly but I catch it.

**But it's still NOT my NAME!**

That's it. I'm falling. I feel the wind whipping at me from the speed of my fall, I see people pointing to the mountain but the last thing I hear is your voice.

I must be on the ground now, with an inch of life left but I hear you, and feel your tears on my face. The last thing I hear you say makes it all worthwhile.

"Naruto..."

You did it. You finally did it, ice-prince Uchiha Sasuke, you did it! You said my name. Thank you so much, though it's sad to know it took my life for you to say it.

I still love you, Sasuke. Good-bye my love and thank you for fulfilling my wish.

 

**Sasuke's POV**

You're fading fast, you're cold… and your eyes are still red from crying.

But why were you crying, my love?

Why did you run?

Why did you **jump**?!

Neji is beside me looking sad… oh my poor sweet koibito, why did you leave me and your friends behind? I spent _months_ looking for a wedding ring so I could ask you to be mine. Forever. Thanks to Neji I found it today. Actually, he found it. He just showed it to m-

**OH MY GOD!**

Naruto you didn't think that I was cheating, did you?! I know I wasn't paying attention to you, I know I stayed out late but I had to find the perfect ring. I found it.

I found the perfect ring.

But I lost the perfect partner.

"Naruto... I love you!"

Why did your eyes light up when I said your name?

Why did they go dull and lose their brightness the next second?!

Naruto, you didn't hear me say I love you, did you?

You never heard.

Naru-koi, what happened? What did I do?!

I'm crying. I feel the tears streaming down my face. The villagers have gathered and the Hokage is watching the scene with sad eyes. Did you know that everyone is hurting already? My fan club is staring in shock because I'm balling like a baby, but I loved you... no. I still love you. But… WHY?! **YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE UCHIHA NARUTO!**

Neji's hand is on my shoulder… telling me I have to let you body go and so I do. Reluctantly.

Hours later, Kakashi tells me that you grew to hate me and that you thought I was cheating. He tells me that you went and cried to Iruka because I never said your name.

I didn't know you found that important, do— Naruto. Why did you not tell me?

On your grave stone it reads:

_R.I.P_

_Naruto Uzumaki - Uchiha_  
_lived and died_  
_friend and foe_  
_Loved and Hated_

On the back I've inscribed something nobody's seen… but I did it for you. It says:

_"Mine, and someone who's name shall never be said too often."_

I went to bed tonight thinking one last thing.

Say My Name one last time. Say My name Naruto. Why could you not be here to say my name?

**Author's Note:**

> Koibito and koi.. weeboo showing, sorry not sorry :P ..little sorry actually just couldn't bring myself to change my loserishness


End file.
